PETUALANGAN NARUTO MEMBANTU GADIS YANG KESUSAHAN !
by Giri Diwa Adam
Summary: NARUTO TERSESAT DAN TIDAK TAU IA BERADA DI MANA,IA BERTEMU DENGAN KAWAN BARUNYA DI KOTA YANG BELUM PERNAH IA KUNJUNGI SEBELUMNYA ,DI KOTA TERSEBUT IA BERPETUALANG DAN MEMBANTU GADIS YANG KESUSAHAN !


**_Capter 1 : Prolog_**

 **CROSS OVER**

 **MYLIFE = Owner**

 **ERO= Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **NARUTO = Masashi Khisimoto**

* * *

 ** _"Alur cerita hasil pemikiran saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan di maklumi karena saya masih baru dalam menulis cerita ini."_**

 ** _"Tokoh Pada Cerita Ini Mungkin ada yang tokoh internal da nada yg external atau tokoh dari kehidupan nyata"_**

* * *

 _ **PETUALANGAN NARUTO ,MEMBANTU GADIS YANG KESUSAHAN !.**_

* * *

" _ **Di bawah Langit kota yang begitu cerah dan banyaknya orang yang berada di Kota kecil ini,Naruto Uzumaki berdiri kebingungan**_

 _ **Pada 5 menit yang lalu ia tidak berada di sini ,di alun-alun kota asing ini ,Melainkan ia sedang makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku bersama Gurunya,**_

 _ **Ketika Ia mencoba menyadari apa yang terjadi ,Ia di kejutkan dengan suara yang datang dari toko buah yang ada di belakangnya,**_

 _ **Dan di sini Naruto Uzumaki Mulai berdiri kebingungan.**_

"Umm..Aku di mana -ttebayou ?"

"Oi..Nak kau berdiri di depan toko-ku kau menghalangi dagangan ku,Maka sebaiknya kau menyingkir."

 _ **Mendengar suara yang keras dari belakang Naruto seketika membalikan badanya ,Dan munculah seorang pria yang berbadan tegap dan berwajah mengerikan mirip seperti seorang tukang pukul dalam kawanan bandit memberikan tatapan tajam kearahnya.**_

"aa..hh maaf tuan."

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil meninggalkan toko tersebut ,di dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

"aku dimana ? dan apa yang terjadi, apa ada yang melalukan Kuchiyose terbalik kepadaku,kah?"

 _ **Naruto mencuri pandangan dari orang-orang sekitar,Ia merasa Kemungkinan ia dianggap sebagai orang 'asing' di mata kerumunan orang orang ini,namun itu tidak ia hiraukan,Naruto yang terlatih mengetahui tatapan yang biasa di berikan kepada mereka yang "berbeda",tidak mersa aneh terhadap lirikan orang-orang.**_

 _ **Karena lirikan tersebut bukan lah hal aneh melainkan karena rasa penasaran orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.**_

 _ **Yang membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik di atau sebagian orang disini memiliki postur tubuh yang sedikit unik dari kota pada umumnya yaitu mereka berbentuk seperti ,Kadal,Kucing,dan beruang, ia tidak terkejut saat salah satu dari mereka lewat.**_

 _ **Namun Selain Bentuk orang-orang yang seperti itu ada satu atau dua orang yang berbentuk manusia asli ,Disinilah naruto mulai bertemu dengan Teman Barunya yaitu Giri.**_

"Sepertinya ada yang mirip dengan ku di sini".

Naruto mendekati Giri yang sedang berbelanja buah di pasar.

"Hy, Kau manusia asli kan ?"

"Ya ,Aku manusia asli ."

"Jika seperti itu boleh aku kenal namamu.?"

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. dan namamu."

"Giri Adam Kau boleh Memanggilku dengan sebutan adam tapi biasanya orang-orang sini memanggilku dengan nama Giri ".

 _ **Perbincangan di lanjutkan sambil mereka berjalan menyusuri kota.**_

"Oh ya Giri apa kau tau Ini ada di mana ?"

"Kau sedang berada di negeri antah berantah."

"Kau sepertinya tersasar di kota ini ya ."

"Ya aku tersasar di kota ini."

"Kalau begitu baiklah aku akan membantu mu di kota ini ,Jika kau butuh bantuan di kota ini aku akan siap menolongmu."

"Terimakasih."

 _ **Perjalanan di lanjutkan di tengah perjalanan menyusuri kota itu tiba-tiba ada gadis kecil yang menabrak gerak-gerik gadis itu sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru akan suatu hal.**_

"Brukk...Aduhh"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Maaf Onee-chan aku tidak sengaja ,aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Hey..Siapa Nama Mu ?"

"Namaku..Felt.."

"Kenapa kau terburu,buru begitu ?"

"..."

 _ **Gadis kecil itu berlari tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto .Ia bergegas berlari menjauhi dua pria tersebut hingga Seseorang meneriakinya dari Jauh.**_

"Heii..Pecuri...Kembalikan Insigniaku !."

"Suara itu berasal dari seorang..Gadis cantik.."

 _ **Ya, itu suara dari seorang wanita yang memiliki paras seperti bidadari yang turun dari kayangan meminta peduli dari sudut pandang mana ia di lihat,Kecantikanya membuat pria yang melihatnya menjadi iba untuk memiliki wajah nan rupawan berambut silver bermata Ungu dan tubuhnya yang ramping cukup membuatnya menjadi permata di antara orang-orang yang ada di sini.**_

"haa..haa..hah..Uhh,Maaf apa kamu tau kemana gadis itu pergi ?"

 _ **Gadis itu dengan nada terengah-engah dan nada seperti itu ia sudah diambang keputusasaan bertanya dengan nada sedikit lirih.**_

"Dia..Lewat sana .."

 _ **Naruto Menunjukan telunjuknya ke arah kemana gadis itu pergi.**_

"A-ahh.."

Giri mencoba bertanya mengapa ia mengejar Gadis itu.

"kenapa Kau mengejar gadis kecil itu nona ?"

"Barang berhargaku telah di curi olehnya."

"Barang berharga macam apa itu ?"

"Barang itu sangat berharaga,Itu merupakan barang berharga milik keluargaku."

"Baiklah Jika itu memang berharga untuk mu kami siap membantu mu."

 _ **Si gadis berambut silver itu menggigit bibirnya dan merundukan kepalanya .Ia tampak sudah menyerah Namun ada yang sedikit mengganjal di benak Giri dan naruto,Ya ,itu adalah bagai mana orang-orang di sekitar sini tampak tidak menghiraukan dan menghindari gadis yang begitu cantik ini .Tak peduli seperti apa alasannya ,seorang -laki-laki tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu kesusahan.**_

 _ **Mungkin karena orang-orang di sekitar sini belum pernah melihat atau bertemu denganya ,Bisa jadi orang-orang ini belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranya.**_

 _ **Sebuah tatapan mengerikan pernah di hadapi Naruto pada masih kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa , Dengan Tatapan warga desa yang sinis atau pandangan Kebencian ke arah naruto .Bahkan ingin melenyapkan naruto karena Monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya .**_

 _ **Perasaan Kering menuruni tenggorokan mereka berdua,Paru-parunya terisi dengan rasa iba yang sangat dalam,Melihat gadis itu dengan kepala merunduk dan hingga ia mengankat kepalanya mereka berdua tergerak untuk menolong gadis tatapan yang penuh semangat ia menatap kemana gadis kecil itu pergi dan mengepalkan kedua tanganya seraya berkata..**_

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali.."

Kini Gadis itu mulai bersemangat untuk mengambil barang berharganya naruto dan giri menawarkan batuanya kepada gadis itu.

"Kami akan menolongmu nona."

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri.."

"Tidak Nona..Kami siap membanntumu..Walau kau tidak mau kami akan tetap membantu mu.."

"Kami tidak ingin melihat gadis seperti mu kesusahan walau cuma 1 detik.."

"Jadi terima saja tawaran dari kami .."

"Baiklah..Jika Kalian Memaksa aku terima tawaran kalian.."

 _ **Setelah Gadis itu menerima bantuan dari mereka .Baru lah Petualangan Naruto ,dan Membantu Gadis Yang kesusahan itu di mulai. Pertama-tama mereka menyusun rencana.**_

"Sekarang..Kita susun rencana terlebih dahulu .."

"Apa tidak membuang-buang waktu ?"

"Tidak .."

"Dengarlah rencana ini terlebih dahulu.."

"Aku akan mencari Informasi di seluruh penjuru Kota ini..."

"Naruto,Kau dan nona tetap berdua jangan ada yang misah..Kalian mengerti ?"

"Aku mengerti .."

"Bagus,Rencana ini bisa kita mulai hari ini.."

 _ **Mereka menyebar Giri mencari informasi sementara naruto dan nona pergi ke tempat yang biasa di kinjungi oleh si pencuri itu.**_

"Umm..Apa kau percaya denganya..?"

"Aku ..Sedikit percaya padanya soalnya dari gaya bicara dan juga rencanya sepertinya ia sudah tau seluk-beluk kota ini."

"Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanannya nona.."

 _ **Di tengah perjalanan itu Naruto di kejutkan dengan hewan Yang biasanya di lliatnya dengan di desa mirip hewan kuchiyose tetapi hewan itu keluar dari kalung."**_

" Aku boleh bertanya.."

"Ya. Silahkan"

"Apa itu hewan kuchiyose ?"

"Kalau aku boleh tau apa itu hewan,kuchiyose ?"

"Hewan yang biasa kita panggil Jika si pemilik butuh bantuan."

"Dan Ya Pertanyaan ku belum di jawab tadi"

"Ohh ya aku lupa.. Ini bukan hewan kuchiyose ini adalah Roh."

"Roh ?"

" Ya rohh.."

 _ **Naruto masih penasaran apa itu roh yang di maksud ,Ia bertanya lagi kepada Nona yang bahkan belum di kenalnya itu .**_

"Um.. permisi apa maksudmu roh ."

"Ini sejenis perlindungan untuk ku .Ya seperti hewan kuchiyose mu."

"Aku boleh tau siapa namanya ?"

"Namanya dalah Puck dia hewan kesanyanganku."

 ** _Naruto Pun kini Mengerti dan ia mencoba berbicara dengan hewan itu.._**

"Haloo..Puck..?"

"Halo..Kau siapa ?"

"Aku naruto Uzumaki"

 _ **Puck masih penasaran dengan Pria yang di sebelahnya Puck Bertanya Pada Nonanya tersebut.**_

"Nona apa aku boleh bicara dengan mu sebentar ?"

"Ada apa puck ?"

"Ini siapa mu ? Pacar ?"

"Bukan ia hanya temanku ia ingin menolongku."

 _ **Puck memanggil nama naruto .Sepertinya mereka sudah agak akrab sekarang..**_

"Naruto..Nii-chan kau berasal dari mana ?"

"Aku berasal dari desa yang jauh dari sini"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"Aku tersesat,Aku melihat nona mu dalam kesulitan maka aku bantu."

"Terimakasih sudah mau maenolong nonaku ."

"Tak masalah sudah di menjadi jalan ninjaku."

 _ **Akhirnya Naruto menanyakan nama dari Gadis itu yang di panggilnya nona dari tadi**_

"Umm..aku boleh tau namamu ?"

"Namaku,Emilia Kalau kau ?"

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki."

"Salam kenal Naruto-chan."

 _ **Berselang beberapa saat perbincangan yang panjang itu Naruto menerima sinyal dari Giri yang sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang si pencuri lalu ia mengirimkan informasi itu lewat cahaya yang di timbulkan oleh pedangnya menyadari hal itu naruto dan Emilia mendekati asal cahaya tersebut.**_

"Spertinya aku mengenali cahaya itu."

"Itu Dari Temanku Giri..".

"Sepertinya ada Informasi penting .."

"Ayo kita turun sekarang.."

"Baik.."

Setelah mendekati cahaya itu mereka bertemu dengan giri menjelaskan informasi yang mereka dapat.

"Ada apa Giri,Ada informasi penting ?"

"Ada ,Aku sudah mengetahui di mana lokasi pencuri yang mencuri Insigniamu"

"Kau tau.."

"Ya ia berada di desa, di sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan tampaknya desa tersebut Tidak Mudah untuk kita lewati Karena Banya Hewan Yang Agak Mengerikan."

 _ **Emilia Merasa Tidak Enak hati kepada Kedua Pria yang sedari-tadi menolongnya tanpa Rasa pamrih ...Ia Meminta maaf karena kecerobohanya ia sudah merepotkan mereka berdua..**_

"Aku tidak enak kepada kalian berdua Karena Sudah repot-repot Mau menolongku"

"Tak,apa kami ikhlas menolongmu."

 _ **Hari sudah malam Petualangan Mereka di hentikan di sana Untuk beristirahat sejenak dan petualagan mereka untuk mendapatkan Barangnya Emilia Kembali di lanjutkan Ke esokan Harinya.**_

"Bisa kita Lanjutkan Perjalananya ?."

"Bisa,Tetapi Hari sudah malam Dan sekarang mulai gelap ,Hutan tersebut terlalu berbahaya jika kita lalui malam-malam, kita istirahat di sini dan lanjutkan perjalanan esok hari."

* * *

 _ **SIPNOPSIS : NARUTO TERSESAT DAN TIDAK TAU IA BERADA DI MANA,IA BERTEMU DENGAN KAWAN BARUNYA DI KOTA YANG BELUM PERNAH IA KUNJUNGI SEBELUMNYA ,DI KOTA TERSEBUT IA BERPETUALANG DAN MEMBANTU GADIS YANG KESUSAHAN !**_

* * *

 _ **MAAF JIKA BELUM SEMPURNA SAYA MASIH PENULIS BARU JADI MOHON DI MAFKAN JIKA ADA KESALAHAN TOKOH ATAU NAMA MASIH BANYAK BELAJAR LAGI**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT CAPTER...PENCARIAN SI PENCURI ITU !**_


End file.
